In the Club
by Ciarabeth Dyshannighan
Summary: From Harley's view all she wants is the Joker to look at her as she dances in the Club (SUICIDE SQUAD CLUB SCENE)


**NOTE: These characters aren't mine, they are owned by DC Comics.**

 **PLOT: Club Scene from Suicide Squad (2016)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Please note that this is my first fanfiction ever, so I guess it's not going to be amazing or anything, I'm just doing this for fun and aren't in anyway an author or plan to be! I'm sure that more Joker and Harley stories and one-shots will come soon. Requests are always going to be open and also Review for FeedBack, they'll help so much!_

The music was loud as the Joker watched his girl, Harley Quinn, dance to it in one of the dancer's boxes. She had kicked one of them out and dared everyone to dance with her, very few people did. It wasn't because she wasn't unattractive - if anything she was the opposite because she was highly attractive - it was because they were scared of what the Joker might do to them if the Joker sees them being too touchy on Harley.

Harley didn't pay attention to whoever she was dancing to (it was some prick with all-golden clothes and a stupid cat mask on), all she knew is that if she grabbed Puddin's attention and seductively played with him from afar then it was a homerun with his pleasure centre.

She grinded herself against her dance partner, and dropped her whole body down and looked at the Joker's way, she bit her lip as she saw the Joker intensely watching her. She propped herself up so her butt was showing, Harley moved it a little bit and she continued to lick her dance partner's chest until she finished at his chin. Harley looked over to the Joker and saw that he was talking business with one of the Thugs that he did business with, she frowned as she kicked her partner out, he landed on the table, she blew a kiss to him and shut the window glass door.

She strut around the cylinder room and saw him doing his infamous laugh and his tattooed hand with a large smile over his mouth, oh she loved it when he did it to her. Her Puddin' was so sexy when he did it, he continued to put his elbows on his knees and laugh to his Right-Wing Man, Jonny Frost. Harley wanted his attention again so she continued to please the audience with her dance moves, showing as much skin as possible without actually showing her boobs to them. The audience gasped and cheered as she did this and caught the Thug's and, to her pleasure, the Joker's. She swung herself around one of the chains and she bounced up and down watching the Joker, the whole time she wanted him to look at her!

The Thug checked her out as she danced seductively, she pouted her lips and wished that the Joker would look at her again. Now it was just the Thug watching her. She frowned yet again but continued to dance, she looked over to the Joker and saw him pointing at her, something was about to happen. He stood up and yelled at him, she heard vividly:

'The one! The only! Infamous, Harley Quinn!', as he walked around in a circle, his hands crazily in the air, he pulled them into himself and bent his back as he said it.

She pretended to shoot people with the chain that she was once dancing on, shooting three shots before dropping it and running through her hands through her blonde blue and pink dip-dyed hair, she looked down and saw that the Joker was looking at her. Harley dropped her hands and looked at him, they made eye contact and she smiled at him, blowing a large kiss in his direction. He whistled and then waited for her to respond and walk over.

The opened the glass door and walked over to the booth where the Joker and the Thug were sitting, the Thug took a shot of whiskey before she entered. She played with the golden chains that were hanging from the ceiling and giggled,

'Ooh! Come to Daddy' he said slowly and deeply, as she sat on the top of the seat the surrounded the booth,

'Puddin'' Harley said as she tilted her head and smiled at him,

'Oh yeah' he said, Harley giggled as he did it, 'Listen. You are my gift to this handsome . . . _hunka-hunka_!' he said expressing the two last words with a loud and clear voice, which intimidated the Thug very much so that he leant back as her Puddin' leant forward to look him in the eyes. He slicked his hand through his green hair,

'You belong to him now', the Joker gestured her to walk forward and she did so. She sat on the Thug's lap, she meowed at him as she sat down then nipped at his nose, making a small noise as she did so. She laughed as she relaxed her neck then looked down at his face,

'Ah!' said the Thug, enjoying her company as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, he chuckled as she bit her lip seductively,

'You're cute' she said twisting her head, looking at the tattoos on his face, thinking

 _If only they were as good as my Puddin's_ , she continued to play with him,

'You want me?' she asked closing in on the Thug's face, wrapping her hand around his cheek looking him in the eye until he looked her in the eyes, 'I'm all yours!' she giggled, she heard her Puddin's growing fury in his breaths as she did this, she looked over to the Joker, then back to the Thug, indicating that she would back away slowly and leave the Thug to the Joker,

'Nah, I don't want no beef' he said to the Joker, he already knew that something was going to happen, he just didn't know what exactly. It was either ride or die, and he was going to ride with the Joker's actions,

The Joker mocked him, 'You don't want no beef?' he asked in a deep, then in a chirpy voice, 'You don't want no beef?', Harley then stood up and said,

'Why? What's wrong? You don't like me?' she asked in an 'offended' voice, the Joker did it again and said in an intimidating voice, 'You don't want no beef?',

'Fine. Don't waste my time then' she said standing back up and walking away from him, to sit behind the Joker where she knew she was somewhat safe, as she walked away. The Joker, once again, slicked his hands through his hair and put them in front of him,

'. . . Look . . .' he sat down next to him, 'Are you _enjoying_ yourself?' he asked, the Joker smiled at him, Monster T didn't know how to react then he frowned,

'Naw . . .' he said slowly, the Joker sighed a bit, 'That's your lady, J' he said as he tried to maneuver himself out of the corner that the Joker had lured him into.

'That's right' he said as the Joker smiled and propped his hands to go down his hair and slide his hand into one of his gun holsters and point it at Monster T's forehead, he reacted so quickly,

'Yo! J!' he yelled, then the Joker pulled the trigger as Harley laughed in the background.


End file.
